62:The Lilo Adventures of Scooby Doo and The Alien Invaders
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Lilo has to help out her new friend from the hit Captain Planet show find the other planeteers and uncover some alien buisness.
1. Sam's in love with Frank

During their field trip to The Tower of London, Tucker was reading a comic book with a blue hero and 5 teenagers, "Captain Planet and The Planeteers" Gary read, "Isn't that the show with the 5 teenagers who summon that superhero?"

"Of course" Tucker replied.

Then Lilo's amulet glew, "There's another Crystal Gem." Lilo whispered, "For a fist as tough as they think, this one will bring the Vink."

Tweety came in and told them that there's an unconcious person by the tower entrance. The Celestian Alliance rushed to the front to find a blonde girl with light blue clothes. Gary knew they had to get her to the hospital.

Later at the hospital, The Celestian Alliance were by her side. Tucker was reading his Captain Planet story and saw seems to recognize the girl. She woke up and said in a Russian accent, "My head."

"Are you okay miss?" Sam asked.

"Wait, I know you," Tucker said as he recognized the girl, "Your Linka of The Planeteers."

"Dude, this is just a comic," Frank said, "It's not real."

"I'm telling you, this is Linka." Tucker shouted.

"I'm afraid your small pal is right," Linka replied, "I am indeed, "Linka" of The Planeteers."

"What happened to you?" Lilo asked.

"A few hours ago, the gang and I were taking care of some eco-issues with the British Prime Minister when a giant mutant rat and his animal buddies that look like a shrew, a weasel and a crocodile knocked us out." Linka explained.

Outside the hospital room, Frank saw hummingbird like alien. It was pink and was flying through the flowers in the gift shop. Then it pecked a hot nurse who was carrying some medicine, it made her fall in love with a hot doctor. It gave Frank an idea. He saw Sam coming and Frank told the hummingbird to make her fall in love with him.

The hummingbird came up to Sam and pecked, thus it made her fall in love with Frank. They started to hold hands. Gary came down and was horrified by this "Sam!" Gary shouted,

"Listen Gar," Sam explained with her pink eyes, "My heart belongs with Frank."

It made Gary heartbroken and left the hospital in tears. Kiki and Betty Ann started to look for them, they contacted Applejack and Rarity through telepathy to go find Gary.

They found Gary by a souviner shop and moping by the cash register. Betty Ann started to comfort him and they decided to work on their homework at the house.


	2. Diobolical Order of Mayhem

Meanwhile, in an abandoned convenience store, the rat, weasel, shrew, and crocodile were hogging up on cookies and milk.

"This is just like my sister use to make." the rat recalled.

"Snaptrap." the shrew said, "These are better than Ollie's cooking."

"Well, I do cook up chili with fish sauce sometimes," Ollie said.

"Why can't we fire Larry again?" asked the crocodile.

"He's my sister's husband Fransico," Snaptrap explained, "And if anything happened to him, she'll kill me."

Suddenly, a devilous alien with a big mustache came. "Mitch!" Snaptrap said as he turned his head, "You came just in time."

"So where are those Eco brats," Mitch asked in a British accent.

"Right here Mitch," Larry said as he showed the other Planeteers.

"Your missing one!" Mitch growled, "You forgot Linka, the one with Wind power who's good with music and birds!"

"We didn't get her because ladies don't talk to us," Fransisco explained.

"Do you realize that Gi is a girl?" Mitch asked in anger.

"Well, she looks boyish and Gi is a Vietnamese boy's name," Snaptrap recalled.

"According to her bio," Mitch explained. "She was born in Malaysia and her parents had a Vietnamese friend who died in a forest fire. They were also expecting a boy."

The 4 hostages started to wake up. "Where are we?" Ma-Ti asked.

"You're in our secret lair Kwame, Wheeler, Gi, and Ma-Ti," Snaptrap answered.

"Where's Suchi?" Ma-Ti asked in horror.

"Bring in the monkey!" Snaptrap shouted.

Ollie and Fransisco got out a spider monkey. There he bit Ollie and made a run for it.

"Run Suchi!" Ma-Ti shouted, "Find Linka!"

"I hope Linka is okay," Kwame said.


End file.
